


ribs (cap.1: augury)

by orphan_account



Series: enfants riches déprimés [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, M/M, One Sided Love, Unrequited Love, i love jeno im sorry, nahyuck (sided)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno knows Donghyuck will always come back to him.





	ribs (cap.1: augury)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lustsick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/gifts).



> so this starterd as a challenge based on [this](https://57thfloor.tumblr.com/post/129505691126) post to fill the nohyuck tag with fluff and happy best friends in love but ended up with unrequited love angst nohyuck with pinning jeno bc of mel ♡ i hope everyone who sent a prompt likes it uwu

**_1\. things you said at 1 am_ **

Jeno’s staring at Donghyuck watching the ceiling, while both of them are lying on the floor. They don’t speak, Donghyuck looks up while Jeno catches glazes of him from time to time.

It’s 1 am, but Jeno couldn’t care less. He’s tired and drowsy. But there is something magical about this moment; the two lying there, shoulder to shoulder, and the room, with its neon colors and the retro music in the background, feels like some magical gateway to an alternate dimension where nothing else is real except for the super noodles on the table nearby and the paperclip in Jeno’s pocket.

Jeno has so many things to say, or perhaps nothing at all. Maybe tell Donghyuck how beautiful he looks under this light or mention the unfinished homework on his bed. He just wants to tell Donghyuck something that sounds like _Kiss me_ or _I love you,_ but without these exact words.

“Have you ever thought about us?” Jeno finally speaks, he dodges Donghyuck's eyes looking up. “I mean, you do your thing and I do my thing. You are you and I am I. And, if, in the end, we end up together, it’s beautiful.”

“What does that even mean?” Donghyuck asks chuckling without understanding. He searches for Jeno’s eyes.

“It’s just that… us.” Jeno hands move trying to find the right words by playing with the air until he says, “We’re good together.”

“Yeah, so?” They meet eyes, Jeno can’t help eye-smiling at him.

“Forget it.” Jeno starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Donghyuck looks at him confused, whining.

“Nothing, you just look dumb.” He punches him lightly on his shoulder.

**_2\. things you said while we were driving_ **

They’re in a car. The sunrise is saturated, dripping its colors as the rain falls from the sky, it’s cold and they’re silent again.

And they’re in a car, and Jeno won’t tell Donghyuck that he loves him. And he’s trying so hard not to tell him, right now in this exact moment, trying to choke down the feeling, trembling.

Jeno looks at the road as he drives, and Donghyuck is sitting beside him lazily with one leg on the dashboard of the car, angled towards Jeno. They’re almost touching, closer to Jeno than it ought to be. So when Jeno tilts his face to turn and look at Donghyuck, his face is near enough that Jeno could pinpoint Donghyuck’s moles from where he's located. Jeno removes a hand from the wheel to change the song with his phone, a light melody sounds.

“This song reminds me of you.” The truth is that Jeno isn't thinking at all. He couldn’t help to drown the feeling of his chest about the boy sitting next to him. “You might like this.”

Donghyuck hums in agreement.

When the song finishes Jeno looks at him expectant, “It was nice.” He feels like he was being ripped at every edge but then Donghyuck reaches over and touches him. And he feels in the clouds, his hands were warm nothing like the weather outside, raining and cold.

**_3\. things you said when you were crying (things you said when i was crying)_ **

Jeno wants to tell him something within the words: _You make me go crazy_ or _You’re the worst_ but he’s tired. They’re both tired and Donghyuck has an angry expression on his face. They didn’t aguer like this, they actually don’t argue at all. So this is an odd situation.

They’re in the rooftop of Jeno’s home, the dim light of the moon was the only thing that illuminates Donghyuck's face in the darkness.

“It’s always like that with you, it drives me crazy.” Jeno says to him in an exasperated manner, he runs a hand in his hair trying to stabilize his breathing.

“What?” Donghyuck says sharp and violently.

“You’re so angry—bitter at me for no reason and then you just do a complete 360 on me and I have to catch up.” Jeno snaps, acid rolling through his words.

“Tell me why you’re really angry.”

“Because you're you and I'm me and you’ll never know what it means.”

Donghyuck looks at him with glassy eyes, he turns around and leaves. Jeno doesn’t notice he’s crying until he feels the tears rolling down his cheeks.

**_4\. things you said that made me feel like shit_ **

Donghyuck stares up at the sky, “What do you think Jaemin’s favorite song is?” He asks and Jeno remember the time he showed Donghyuck his favorite song, the one that reminds him of Donghyuck.

“Probably something mellow,” Jeno says, thinking of the beat of his favorite song riding the rhythm of Donghyuck’s heart.  
  
“Something mellow,” Donghyuck mumbles to himself and Jeno should have noticed when he throws away his pop playlist and switches to indie guitar solos, smoke curling in the air as they talk.

Jeno should have noticed it early. He should have paid attention to the signs. How Donghyuck looks him. The way their names aren't written in the sky. The way they never meant to be together. He shouldn’t have dared to kiss him, he shouldn’t even have thought about doing it.

And now he’s there, like a fool because he tried to kiss the boy of his dreams. Jeno only feels for a brief moment their lips touching before Donghyuck punches him away and he says the words, “Jeno… I…. Jaemin and I…. we.”

He closes his eyes not daring to look at him, nodding lightly.

Jeno blames himself, maybe if he was better, maybe if he had been faster to Donghyuck, maybe if he could express himself like Jaemin could, maybe then Jeno wouldn’t be in this position.

**_5\. things you said when you thought i was asleep_ **

Now that Jeno knows about Jaemin and Donghyuck, it became an unspoken thing between them to never talk about the kiss, or Jeno’s feeling at all. Jeno often thinks about the things Jaemin makes that make him himself. The way he wishes to be loved by everyone, and how much that hurts Donghyuck.

“Aren’t I enough? Aren’t I enough for him?” Donghyuck asks him one day and Jeno thinks he’s more than enough but Donghyuck never listens and Jaemin will never stop covering Donghyuck’s ears for him to hear Jeno.

They're like that. Until Jaemin becomes the reason for their fights and the only thing they talk about now. They argue and argue, then they’re back to normal and Jaemin’s got his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder, leaving bites along his neck and Jeno wishes they were his traces of love, not his.

Alone in the darkness, with Donghyuck laying by his side, he whispers. “You know when you’re angry you scrunch your nose, I don’t think you’ve notice.” He trails off with a soft voice, Jeno’s eyes are two crescent moons and Donghyuck turns to look at him, with his big eyes of him and a smile slowly creeping in his adorable face.

“What are you even saying?” He laughs and Jeno’s heart hurts.

Donghyuck takes him by the hand and snuggles him, pressing his nose to his chest.

Jeno chuckles, “Or when Renjun lies to you, you do this thing where you bite the inside of your cheek. Your eyes look pained when Jaemin ignores you, and…”

He stops suddenly, groping in the air, unable to let the last words come to light, Donghyuck is very close to Jeno's body, with one arm intertwined with his, and his head on his chest, slowly sinking into weightlessness. Donghyuck murmurs something imperceptible muffle by his shirt. Then when Donghyuck finally falls asleep Jeno says,

“And you do that thing where you shut me out completely and I can’t do anything. You do that thing where you don’t smile at me like I’m the only one, that one hurts me the most.”

Without a response and unable to fall asleep, Jeno keeps looking at the ceiling, he stays like that for what it feel like ages, not until he feels something wet down his neck, he can’t tell the difference between real life and dreams. Donghyuck moves by his side and Jeno keeps his eyes shut.

“I love you too.”

**_6\. things you said at the kitchen table_ **

Then he finds out Jaemin is actually an _asshole_ , not that he didn’t know, he simply didn’t care until he came to the picture. Maybe he thinks this is his punishment for even trying to step outside of the friend zone. He’s now at the school’s exit watching Donghyuck and Jaemin make out fervently, he wants to stop looking but Jeno’s a masochist.

“Not here.” Jeno hears Donghyuck whisper. Lips touching every time.

“No,” Jaemin smiles shameless as he hold him tightly. “Right here, right now.” And he proceeds to keep leaving quick pecks on his lips.

Donghyuck looks at him before he kisses Jaemin for a last time. “I have to go.”

They pull apart, and Donghyuck walks towards Jeno, a fair blush on his cheek. He see Jaemin giving him a look before turning away.

They’re walking home and Donghyuck is telling him about a something Renjun did today in art class. Jeno had lost the thread of the story several minutes ago, so he just stares at Donghyuck moving his hands as he articulates. Jeno looks at Donghyuck, laughing in a failed attempt to collect himself, holding him back from all the laughter. There are hickeys all along his neck, Jeno blinks twice trying to ignore the feeling in his chest, it's forbidden and Jeno knows it.

Donghyuck stops rambling and sighs. “Are you even listening to me, Jeno Lee?”

Jeno chuckles. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Whatever.” Donghyuck is placed in front of Jeno walking backwards, making eye contact with Jeno.

When they get to his home, he decides to cook something for them. They’re in the dining table when Donghyuck says the name.

“Do you think Jaemin ate yet? Should I call him and the guys—”

Suddenly, Jeno loses his appetite. He looks at the plate and feels like he wants to puke.

“Can we... just... can you just let this be for a moment?”

Donghyuck bites his lip, “Sorry.”

**_7\. things you said after you kissed me_ **

His team was playing today, the noise of the audience flooding the stadium. People shouting excitedly signaling the end of the game. Jeno feels electrified, sweat soaked his shirt as he ran through the stadium, looking at the audience. His team had just won the game and his teammates were all piled up in joy.

“Jeno!” He hears someone shout behind him, he turns around and sees Donghyuck approaching him. Jeno runs to him with a smile on his lips, unable to contain the happiness.

Donghyuck throws himself over Jeno, encircling his legs around his hips and embracing him tightly, and without thinking Jeno cups Donghyuck’s face between his hands and ducks his head down, bringing his lips together.

The kiss catches Donghyuck off guard, their lips touch a brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as Jeno waits for Donghyuck to punch him apart, like he did last time. But he doesn’t and Jeno can’t do anything for a few seconds after, he keeps his eyes closed with mouth agape, trying to let his mind process what happened. With this kiss Jeno tries to say _I love you, please love me back_ and _I didn’t mean to fall in love with you._

“What the fuck?” They pull apart an Jeno sees Jaemin standing in front of them. He looks furious and Donghyuck is petrified.

Jeno holds Donghyuck by the arms, whispering: “Donghyuck, I'm sorry I didn't — I”

“You fucking _asshole_ — _”_ Jaemin hoars, shoving Jeno aside. He nudge him, grabbing Jeno by the collar, their faces are just inches apart. Jeno draws his hands up and holds Jaemin's hands on him, he draws them off, making Jaemin step back.

People start to look at their direction. Donghyuck’s worried expression says it all, and Jeno can’t take it no more.

“You know what, you’re such an asshole Jaemin, you don’t deserve him.” He spits it out, and Jaemin fucking grins at him.

“Newsflash Jeno, you think he wants you? He doesn’t, and he’s only around because you keep sticking yourself to him, he’s _my_ fucking boyfriend.” Then Donghyuck steps in and grabs Jaemin by the arm, drawing him away from Jeno.

“That’s not true Jaemin,” Donghyuck says. “I love him, stop saying stupid shit.”

“Are you on his side too? What the fuck.” Jaemin says sharp and hollow. Oh, Jeno really wants to punch him in the fucking face right now. “Me or him?”

“Jaemin, come on. Let’s just leave.” Donghyuck grabs his hand, forcing him to look him in the face.

Jaemin turns to see Jeno again, this time with a serene expression but his eyes didn’t lie, they were fill with poison. He steps back, and then runs to collide his knuckles on Jeno’s cheek, successfully causing Jeno to spit blood. Donghyuck screams, placing himself in between both boys.

“Stop messing with my boyfriend.” Jaemin says and turns around, Donghyuck looks at Jeno’s bruise and then back at his eyes, Jeno gives him an apologetic expression.

Donghyuck follows Jaemin.

At night Jeno feels sore because of the game, all his limbs ache and his heart too. He's so stupid, and so helpless in love, he can’t help but feel sorry for himself. He’s in the bed, facing the ceiling.

It’s half past twelve when Jeno hears a ruffling sound from his window. Two seconds later, he popped himself up on one elbow and he hears a faint curse, he sees a figure stumble trying to enter to his room from the window. He was drifting to sleep a few moments ago, but now he’s wide awake again.

“ _Fuck—_ ” He hears the unmistakable voice of his best friend.

Jeno don't even think twice and runs to help Donghyuck. When he finally enters, Jeno looks at him with a confused expression, his bruise aching as he voices.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check on you.” he says softly and Jeno hums. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, kind of.” His face hurts when he laughs, so he just nods.

He remembers thinking, he _could_ kiss Donghyuck right here, in the dark where no one can see.

**_8\. things you said with no space between us_ **

They're alone and their faces are almost touching, there is no space between them and Jeno wants this moment to last forever, with Donghyuck laying by his side and stars in his eyes. He lost count of all the times Donghyuck came to him, in the night with the moon hanging in the sky. In times like these, he didn't care about Jaemin, he didn't care about anyone because there are only him and Donghyuck now. 

“What about Jaemin?”

“Fuck him.” Donghyuck mutters and Jeno just knew that something happened between them, a fight maybe, like always. Jeno chuckles and Donghyuck looks for his hand and intertwined his fingers with his, leaving a quick kiss on his knuckles.

Jeno wants to kiss him so bad right now, but he’s afraid to be punched away, although he would try again and again until his lips hurt from kissing him so much. And Donghyuck looks so damn beautiful to not kiss him. The wait doesn't last long as Donghyuck draws his lips to Jeno’s. This shouldn't be happening again, it’s a mistake, Jeno should know better, but he can't feel himself able to pull away. His lips are hot against Jeno's and it feels too good to stop.

And it's okay to have Donghyuck like this, even if it's just for a night or meant in the shadows, he's okay to be known as just Donghyuck’s best friend by day but Donghyuck’s only one when they're alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ldh) ♡
> 
> guys im looking for a beta if anyone is interested!!


End file.
